The term AAS (adaptive antenna system) refers to an orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) or OFMDA system adaptively exploiting more than one antenna to improve the coverage and the system capacity. Multi-user AAS refers to the ability to support multiple user links simultaneously on the same sub-channel in the same timeslot through the use of AAS techniques coupled with active interference cancellation. Multi-user AAS is also referred to as “multi-beam adaptive beamforming and null-steering”. Stacked carrier spread spectrum (SCSS) is a new form of spread spectrum first described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,276 that, in combination with code nulling, can communicate with multiple users by adaptive coding redundant data onto separate OFDM subcarriers. Extensions of SCSS include the seamless integration of spatially disperse copies of the same data received on the same subcarriers. When used in this way, the processing is called SCSS adaptive array processing. When code nulling is applied in SCSS, then multiple users can be optimally isolation from each other in “code space” or in “generalized code space” by adding spatial samples to the solution.